Tsubaki's Past
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Before Tsubaki enrolled in DWMA, She wasn't the same. What was she? Who was she? She was a criminal. A Gangster. T for Language and themes


Tsubaki is a sweet girl. She loves everyone and is kind. But she wasn't always like that. She was a sweet child, but during her teenage years before entering DWMA, she was anything but. She dressed differently, She broke the law,she acted differently. She was a criminal. A gangster some would say. She was best friends with Liz and Patty Thompson, deadly weapons.

-::-

Tsubaki was facing a cop. She was wearing jeans with boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves,and sports bra that showed too much with her small black tank top. Her hair was down, and she wore plenty of dark makeup.

"Give us the money back." The cop said.

"No. I don't think I will." Tsubaki said.

She turned around the alleyway and ran. It was sunset, a beautiful warm night. She ran with a suitcase. She ran into a different alleyway and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. She dropped the suitcase and transformed her arm into her weapon form. She ran out and cut the cop with her weapon. He fell to the ground but didn't transform into a weapon.

'Must be a meister." Tsubaki thought.

She ran away and ran until she could see a convertible parked in the street. She ran and jumped very high(higher than most people, about 20 feet) and landed in the passenger seat of the red car.

"Got the money?" Liz said, behind the wheel.

"Yep. All of it. Let's go I pissed off a cop." Tsubaki said.

They drove off.

"Hey, you guys heard about the DWMA enrolling? They are accepting now." Liz said.

"Yeah. Don't think I'm enrolling. I'd need you!" Patty said.

"Yeah right. Like I'd fucking go. Seriously, the DWMA is crap and all I would do is break every rule possible." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. I won't either. Thing is, you get meisters. Thing about meisters, you can fully transform and be used anytime. I mean, Tsubaki is a weapon too, but she isn't ever used. We could learn more. Be greater. But I think we'll be fine as the bad ass gangsters we are now! Liz said.

"Oh shit Liz! Cops are behind us! Floor it!" Tsubaki yelled.

She jumped into the backseat with Patty as Liz sped off. Patty transformed into a gun and Tsubaki began to shoot. She took out the tires and shot around the cops.

"Fuck yeah!" Tsubaki yelled.

They drove off into the distance. When they reached their shared apartment, Tsubaki dropped the suitcase and landed on her bed.

"Today was tiring, glad we ate before we left." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. Me and Patty are thinking of going out later, maybe gets some food. You want to come?" Liz said.

"It'll be fun!" Patty said.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" She got up and they walked out the door.

Liz stayed in the car while Tsubaki got some food. The cashier was scared when she walked in with Patty, and surprised when they ordered and paid for their food. They out of the restaurant and jumped in the car.

"Here you go." Tsubaki said, giving Liz a sandwich

"Sweet." Liz began eating.

They just sat there, in the darkness of night. When they finished, they left for home.

"Ok. Going to bed. Not even going to bother changing. Just going to bed." Tsubaki said.

"K, good night!" Patty said.

"Night." Liz said.

They walked to their room while Tsubaki just flopped on her bed, and fell asleep.

-::-

After weeks of doing what they usually do, when they got home Liz and Patty had news. They were gone most of the day, Tsubaki doing her own thing,

"Uh,Tsubaki?" Liz said.

"Yeah? Tsubaki said as she turned on the TV.

"Well are going to be Death the Kids weapons!" Patty blurted out.

Tsubaki turned around, shocked.

"You are what? Death the Kid? Shinigami's son?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah.. He could help us? He has a pretty damn nice house, we want a meister, he needs weapons, we are his perfect match." Liz said.

"So your leaving me?" Tsubaki asked,

"No! Well, we leave tomorrow, and if you decide to attend DWMA then we will see you probably. Or at one point during the day." Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty said.

"I.. Uh.. Why? Well, Ugh just why are you leaving? What if I can't find a meister?" Tsubaki said, verging on tears.

"You will. Come on it's going to be OK." Liz said, pulling up Tsubaki and hugging her.

Patty joined in. They hugged for a while. Tsubaki didn't cry often anymore, but she was crying now. After a long time, they parted.

"You'll feel better in the morning. Go to bed." Liz said.

"Ok. Good night." Tsubaki said.

"Night." They both said.

Tsubaki went to bed. She didn't change her clothes, she was still wearing her clothes from earlier. She was going to wash them tomorrow. She fell down and slept.

"Maybe I'll find a meister..." She said as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Tsubaki woke up and made some breakfast. She made pancakes for all of them. Liz and Patty came out of their room with their belongings in suitcases. Patty ran up to Tsubaki and hugged her. Then she sat down and ate some pancakes. Liz smiled and walked up to Tsubaki.

"Hey thanks for the pancakes." Liz said.

"No problem. When are you leaving?" Tsubaki asked as they sat down.

"Kid's picking us up at exactly 8. Exact. Symmetry or whatever." Liz said.

"Oh. Well you have 20 minutes." Tsubaki said,

When they finished eating, Tsubaki put the dishes away. It was 7:58, and Kid would be coming any moment.

"Well. I guess I'll wait with you." Tsubaki said.

They walked down the stairs from their door and went to the side walk. It was sunny.

They stood there and waited. Death the Kid had his skateboard with him and landed in front of them.

"Hey. It's 8 let's go." Kid said.

"Yeah. Just a moment." Liz said.

She turned to Tsubaki and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Tsubaki..." She said.

"Same here!" Patty said.

"I'm going to miss you too Liz... Same with Patty." Tsubaki said.

They parted, and both Liz and Tsubaki had tears in their eyes.

"Good bye." Liz said.

The wind began to blow, and the twins transformed into guns. Death the Kid held them, and somehow their suitcases were gone. Death the Kid held them rather weird, but Tsubaki ignored it and waved to Kid as he left on his flying skateboard. Tsubaki walked up the stairs and inside the apartment. She was alone. She turned on the TV and ate ice cream. She slept for a few hours, then got up and kept one point she ran out of ice cream, and needed to get more after eating 3 things of it. Funny thing about Tsubaki, she didn't gain weight easily. All that didn't add a pound. Tsubaki pulled up her hair and put on different gloves, ones that went past her elbows and that were striped gray and black. She was walking at around 6, and she had been in the apartment for hours. It was almost deserted, as if everyone was gone. She walked and walked, heading toward the store, when she heard a boys voice.

"Hello stranger! I'm the amazing Black Star!" And that's all Tsubaki heard. She kept walking and saw a teenage boy around her age, probably 15, with spiky blue hair ran towards her.

"Hey! You look familiar! What's your name!" He yelled.

'This guy likes to yell...' Tsubaki thought.

"My name is Tsubaki." She said, smiling.

"Tsubaki? Isn't there a gangster or whatever named that?" Black Star yelled.

"Um, yeah. It's eerie huh? Well, for me at least." Tsubaki said, trying to act sweet.

"Yeah!" He said.

Tsubaki smiled and kept walking. She felt something grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Are you a weapon?" He asked.

"Eh, get away!" Tsubaki yelled. She kept running.

Black Star ran and caught up. He grabbed her wrists again.

"Tell me! I'm a meister!" He said.

"I said get away!" Tsubaki said, not looking angry.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

Tsubaki turned around. She put two fingers from each hand together.

"I am Tsubaki. Death weapon!" She yelled.

Tsubaki jumped 50 feet in the air and transformed her arms into her weapon.

"You are the Tsubaki." He said.

She fell towards Black Star and tried to slice him. She got his arm, and he punched her. He could pack quite the punch. Tsubaki got back to slicing. She couldn't get him again.

"That's it I'm done!" Tsubaki yelled and returned her arms to normal.

"Good bye Black Star! I'm done fighting!" she yelled, running as fast as she could away, and that's pretty fast.

Black Star was dumbfounded. He watched as Tsubaki ran toward a market. She walked out and ran into a market. She bought more ice cream, and ran out.

When she got home, it was 7 o'clock. Tsubaki ate some if the ice cream and watched some movies before going to bed.

-::-

The next morning, Tsubaki woke up and changed her clothes into some baggy black clothing and put her hair up. She walked out and went to the DWMA. She decided to enroll.

She got there, and it was crowded. She could faintly see someone on a tip of a spike, yelling. She stayed in the back of the crowd but they quickly dispersed. The boy did flips and tricks then fell on the ground. Tsubaki clapped. Then she saw him.

It was Black Star.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked.

"I..Uh, no.. I mean, well, I have seen you before." Tsubaki said.

"I know you! Your Tsubaki!" He said.

"I... Well... Ok yes! I'm Tsubaki! I'm the criminal! I'm the gangster! I'm the horrible girl!" Tsubaki said.

"Knew it!" Black Star yelled.

"But I want to change! Don't fight me!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Why?" Black Star asked.

"Look. Your a meister right? I'm a weapon... You need a weapon. I need a meister... Can we put this behind us and be together?" She asked.

Black Star didn't look convinced. Tsubaki sighed and fully transformed. She hadn't in a long time. She fell to the ground. Black Star looked at her.

"Pick me up." She said.

Black Star picked up the weapon. Tsubaki sent out an energy wave, which passed through Black Star. He looked at Tsubaki.

"Try me out." Tsubaki said.

Black Star tried her out. He did moves with her and was very good.

"See?" she said when Black Star finished.

"OK. You can be my weapon." He said.

Tsubaki smiled. She transformed into her regular self, and hugged Black Star.

"Thank you."


End file.
